


Touch

by quinnntessentially



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Elidibus is a good boi and must be taken care of, F/M, Love Bites, Much touching involved, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnntessentially/pseuds/quinnntessentially
Summary: The Warrior of Light has come to a realization about one of her partners. Part of the Best Laid Plans AU <3
Relationships: Elidibus/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This was a horny idea I had and let's all be honest, Elidibus deserves more love. So here I am, giving him it.

One thing the Warrior of Light learns quickly about one of her lovers is just how much he enjoys gentle touches. One should have guessed that an  _ emissary _ would prefer such subtle actions, but it surprised her nonetheless. The first time she encountered this had been during a…  _ joint activity _ between her and the two Ascians. One gentle brush of her fingers across his collarbone and she could just feel him shiver beneath her touch. 

She took a mental note of this to try this more at another time, one where she could experiment with him one-on-one. Fortunately, it appears that today is one such day. Hades has disappeared, probably to find a quiet place to nap in peace as she knows he is wont to do. As such, she seeks the other one, Elidibus, out.

He’s not difficult to find. Rarely does his routine change and since he no longer plays the role of heir apparent to the throne, he has no true responsibilities. He tends to spend his time alone reading some sort of book he must have found of interest in the library next to the fireplace in their shared quarters. True to the norm, this is where she finds him, nose in the tome and unaware of her presence. 

She walks up behind him, not intending to continue to go unnoticed but she can tell by the little jump he makes as she places her hands on his shoulders, he was startled regardless. 

“Do not fear, my love, it’s only me.” She coos into his ear and feels him relax once she’s announced herself. “I noticed something the other day about you, my dear.”

He hums noncommittally with a slight questioning tone. Turning his head ever so slightly so she’s now in his peripheral.

“Oh yes, I noticed that you are very much drawn in by the feeling of being gently touched. Shall we see just how mad I can make you without anything but the gentle brush of my fingers across your skin?”

She sees his pupils dilate in anticipation as he continues to feign disinterest and grunts in response. Humming she continues, “Although, I suppose if you don’t want to I can find someone else to experiment with.” She goes to pull her hands back but he’s quick to grip her by the wrists.

“Do not tease me.” He growls. “Finish what you have started.”

She shifts around the couch he rests on and straddles his hips facing him. She winds her arms around his torso and slides her hands up his back beneath his shirt. Once again, she feels him shiver beneath her feather-light touch, pads of her finger gliding across his skin. She draws small circles to start and then begins to write little messages hoping he pays enough attention to decipher them. Her wish is granted though when he interrupts the silence.

“You want to take this to the bed, you say?” He leans forward, whispering in her ear, breath hot on her skin. “Convince me.”

He need not say more, she’s quick to act bringing her lips to his shoulder placing gentle kisses moving inward to his neck. Once she reaches the base, she finds a particular point where he squeezes her thighs and bites gently to which he responds with a deep moan of pleasure. She knows she’s found the spot and so, slowly and with care she begins to suck on the sensitive point. 

His grip on her tightens and she can feel his arousal growing through his pants. She pushes her hips into his and he bucks in response. She lifts her lips away from his skin, releasing the suction with a small pop before bringing her mouth to his ear where she nibbles his earlobe before asking, “Need further convincing?”

Rather than answer he stands up, holding her up by her ass. It only takes a few of his long strides to make it to the bedroom where he unceremoniously drops her to the bed. She giggles at her weight landing on the mattress and pulls him down with her by his clothes causing her to be pinned to the bed by his two hands on either side of her chest. 

“I’ll take that as a no, then.” She teases with a smile and he silences her by taking her mouth with his. He’s pushing his body against hers now and she takes the opportunity to continue her ministrations, grazing her hands across his chest, lifting the hem of his shirt out of the way. When they break, she’s quick to remove the article of clothing and he obliges, helping her do so. 

They’re both quick to finish such removals of barriers and as soon as the work is finished, Elidibus’ hands begin their own journey across the Warrior’s flesh, cupping her breasts with his large hands and tracing circles around her nipples with his thumb. She sighs in pleasure and her back arches, pressing them into his palms.

He takes one of his hands and slides it between her folds, humming in pleasure. “You’re so wet already and I’ve hardly done a thing. Who knew it would be so simple to undo the famed Warrior of Light.”

She gasps at the contact and he slides one finger into her while rubbing his thumb around her clit in gentle, tight circles. Her moans come out as if they are a song and he is the conductor controlling the tempo. He bends back down, closer to her while continuing his teasing of her clit. It's his turn to claim her neck in his mouth, mimicking her earlier actions, he bites down at the base of her neck causing her hips to thrust of their own accord.

“Mmm, overeager are you? You must wait your turn, dearest.” He gets close to her right ear. “After all, I believe I must return the favor.”

All she can do is whimper in response as he returns to her neck, marking it as she did his. Her breathing grows heavy as his ministrations around her bundle of nerves begins to push her over the edge. He senses her body begin to tense and stops suddenly, pulling back. She opens her mouth to ask  _ why _ he stopped but before she can utter a sound, he flips her onto her stomach. 

“Are you ready for your reward, dear hero?”

She gives a subtle nod in consent, hands clenching around the fine fabrics of the bedsheets. She feels his length rub against her folds, becoming slick with her desire. As he guides his arousal to her entrance with his right hand, he reaches around her to toy with a breast in his left. He slides in, slowly, carefully, gauging her reaction to be sure he causes no pain. Once he’s fully sheathed he shudders in pleasure and the gentle movement causes her to gasp.

He takes his right hand to stroke her side and gives her a choice. “Would my Warrior prefer slow love-making or a rough fuck.” He punctuates the latter with a quick thrust, causing her to groan at the sensation.

“Make it rough, Emissary,” she challenges. Elidibus is sure that if she were facing him, she’d have a smirk etched across her features. Well, he’ll have to fix that. He takes just a few short, slow motions to confirm her readiness before setting an exhausting pace. The bed lurches with each powerful thrust of his hips in time with the Warrior’s moans of pleasure. 

He can feel himself coming undone and wants to be sure she also reaches satisfaction, so he slows down, just enough to begin massaging the sensitive nub that will bring her to completion. She quivers at his touch and he knows he’s found the right spot. He traces the edges of her clit with his fingers, applying slight pressure slowly picking up the pace once more. Her panting grows more evident, her knuckles grow red with the strain of grasping the bedsheets in response to the pleasure he is giving her.

She’s quietly begging for sweet release and he grants it, returning to the original pace that he had started with while continuing to massage her nub. He can feel her constrict around him and it sends him over the edge. With a final few thrusts, he releases into her as she screams her pleasure into the sheets. He stands still for a moment, relishing in the sensation before pulling out and joining her on the bed. Together they lie, chests heaving.

After a few seconds, she scoots into his side and begins to trace shapes on his chest. “So, what’d you think?” She asks with a mischievous grin. 

“I think…” He pauses thinking. “I think you were right.”

She laughs at that. “Of course I was. Frequently, I am.”

“That you are, hero, that you are.” He wraps an arm around her, pulling her closer. “We’ll have to confirm your theory with further testing though.”

He can feel her smile against his chest. “Gladly.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic! If you did and are looking for a community of like minded individuals also very interested in the Final Fantasy Universe please do consider joining me at [Emet-Selch's Wholesomely & Enabling Debauched Book Club](https://discord.gg/enabling-debauched-xivfic)! I wouldn't be writing any fic if it weren't for all the lovely people there.


End file.
